In Your Arms
by One Winged Faerie
Summary: Yugi and Bakura both want Ryou for themselves, but after an enigmatic boy appears from nowhere, Ryou falls for him instead, and competition for Ryou become the number one priority for Bakura, Yugi, and the mysterious boy. [shonen-ai warning]


Konnichiwa to you! ^^ 'Into Your Arms' is my first attempt at writing a shonen-ai fanfic, so I don't know if it'll be that good, but tell me in your reviews what you think of it. ^___~ It's a fic that revolves around Ryou, where an enigmatic teenage boy appears after a meteor falls to Earth. Ryou feels deeply attached to him, which at once ensues competition between Bakura, Yugi, and the mysterious boy. So, I guess it's kind of like Tenchi Muyo! if you think about it. Sort of. Kind of. A little.^^;;; Enjoy. ^^  
  
~*note-Bakura will be reffered to as 'Ryou', and Yami Bakura will be reffered to as 'Bakura', just to make things a little less confusing. ^^;;;  
  
oO___| Chapter 1-'Riding on a Shooting Star' |___Oo  
  
oOo___oOo  
  
*You are here alone again  
  
In your sweet insanity  
  
All too calm, you hide yourself from reality  
  
Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?  
  
When all the world turns away to leave you so lonely*  
  
oOo___oOo  
  
Small, crystalline snowflakes caressed the cloud forsaken night sky, falling gently onto the ground, blanketed by a thick sheet of white powder. An alabaster-haired boy sat on the porch of a small apartment building and stared up at the heavens with a vulture's eye, his neck forming a curved arch, looking at a bluish-silver cresent illuminating the sky. A thin sliver of the moon was the only beacon of light for miles around. The only sound came from the barely audible howling of the frigid wind.  
  
It had been three hours since the power had gone out from the city. There was no one on the streets, and the once-restless city now seemed like a ghost town, torn apart from the rest of the world.  
  
Ryou felt his eyes begin to droop from drowsiness. He slowly stood up and made his way toward the sliding glass door. Letting out a long, exaggerated yawn, he slid open the door, but before stepping inside, a fluorescent light caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Ignoring his need for sleep, he spun around, and his mouth gaped open. What seemed like an enormous meteor enveloped the sky with a vivid ultramarine aura, shining a brilliant blue color on the entire city. The meteor fell to the Earth at a mercurial pace, hell-bent on hitting the ground in a matter of seconds. It vanished behind a cluster of tall buildings, several hundred feet away where Ryou was standing, leaving behind it a tremor that caused Ryou to fall to his knees. Hanging onto the iron railing for dear life, Ryou's head was mercilessly banged against the hard iron several times before he lost conciousness and an infinite darkness passed over him.  
  
oO___| The Following Day |__Oo  
  
Ryou awoke to the welcoming bright light of the sun. A sudden realization of what had happened the night before, and an excruciating pain on the side of his head made him suddenly not want to wake up. He rubbed his head carefully and reluctantly sat up in bed.  
  
"Ryou!" gasped a delighted voice from the other side of the room.  
  
A startled Ryou winced at Yugi's loud voice. "Yugi?" he questioned in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Oh!" Yugi blinked twice and flushed red, "I tried calling you a couple times, but there was no answer," he explained, "I wanted to make sure you were alright, so I came over and I found you asleep on your porch, so I brought you inside to make sure you didn't get too cold. But..."  
  
Bakura tilted his head to one side.  
  
"But I'm sure it didn't help much!" Yugi blurted quickly, "You were almost halfway buried in snow by the time I got to you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you any sooner."  
  
Ryou smiled and shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Yugi. Who knows what could have happened to me if you hadn't come at all."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess if you put it that way, you're right." Yugi nodded.  
  
A small 'ha-ha' escaped from Ryou.  
  
A startled expression suddenly filled Yugi's face. "Oh my gosh!" he gasped, "I forgot about the soup I was cooking! Ryou, I was cooking soup for you, and I completely forgot about it! Excuse me." And with that, Yugi dashed out of the room before Ryou could utter another word.  
  
Ryou smiled to himself at Yugi's kindness. He climbed out of bed and faced a large round mirror. His white hair and pale skin gave him a ghostlike appearance, even in the light of the sun. He gasped as he felt a familiar pain in his chest. Behind him, he saw his Yami staring at Ryou's reflection with a certain desirious lust in his eyes. Two arms curved around Ryou's waist in a fixed embrace, giving no sign of letting go.  
  
"What can *he* do for you?" Bakura whispered with an amount of distaste, "I can make you feel much better than Yugi ever could."  
  
"Yugi's my friend," Ryou protested, "He's just trying to~"  
  
"Trying to make you fall for him," Bakura whispered, delicately niping at Ryou's ear.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? He likes you..."  
  
"What are you~"  
  
"Ryoouuu! -^___^-" Yugi's voice called from the hallway.  
  
Ryou looked behind him, as Yugi presently made his way into the room. Taking little notice that Bakura was gone, Ryou took ahold of the bowl Yugi handed to him and, unable to control his hunger, wolfed down the soup in a matter of minutes.  
  
"You sure are hungry," Yugi chuckled, "Let me get you some more."  
  
Before Ryou could protest, Yugi had taken the bowl from his hands, and rushed off to the kitchen.  
  
'Maybe Bakura's right," Ryou thought, unsure of what to do, if what Bakura said was true.  
  
A sudden doorbell ringing interrupted Ryou's thoughts. Ryou walked to the door, expecting Joey, or one of the others. He opened the door, and at once a body collapsed onto him. Letting out a gasp, Ryou looked down at the body to see a teenage boy, no younger than 15, with slightly tanned skin and waist-length dark blue hair lying peacefully in his arms.  
  
oOo___End Chapter 1___oOo  
  
Okie-dokie, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. ^-^ Pretty short, but I was still able to get the main plot into the reader's heads. For the next chapter, I'll give away Ryou plushies to everyone who reviews. ^^ Ja, mata! 


End file.
